A terrable deal
by hippicowgirl
Summary: Annabeth says the worst ten words of her life and because of her stupidity olympus is in danger and it is all because of percy.
1. Chapter 1

So I am going to write a really long story now and this is just because I am really bord .

.

I lay on the beach the sun coloring my body from a paper white pasty color to a golden tinted glowing color. I could faintly hear the laughter of many children in the ditance but none of that mattered. All I was listening to was the loud crashing of the waves on the surface of the beach.

All I wanted was to hear his voice. I just wanted him to hold me one last time. I just wish I would be able to go back in time and change everything that I had said to him. " If only' I said out loud sadly and suddenly my good day was ruined I sat up and began to cry.

Some little children of Athena ran over to try and cheer me up but noone could cheer me up but him and he was gone.

And that is where I sat for the rest of the night waiting. I knew he was never going to come back but I just wouldn't let my self believe it. He would come back he would he loves me. Those where the words that I kept telling myself but I knew they where not true.

But that did not help me it only made it worst my silent tears suddenly churned into loud heart breaking sobs. My eyes where sore but I did not care. Why am I such an idiot he did everything for you and yet you betrayed him. A mean voice said inside of my head and as much as I hated to admit it it was true.

-FLASH BACK-

" No you dummy don't you get it I don't need you!" I screamed

" Good cause you know what I am glad I found out who the real is before I decided to spend the rest of my life with you!" He screamed as he threw something small and round on to the ground.

" Good bye Annabeth." He said and the worst part of it was the calmness as if he didn't even care.

And that was when I said the words that probably ruined my life. Me and him may have been able to work things out if I hadn't said the next 10 words.

"You could die in a hole for all I care!" I screamed and I pushed him out of my room and slammed my door in his face.

But through the door I heard the last thing Percy ever told anyone before he left camp. " Sometimes I wish I could just die in a hole." He said and with that he walked into the ocean never to be seen again.

I picked up the small thing that percy had thrown before. I gasped before me on the ground was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. But this wasn't just a ring it was an engagement ring.

I picked it up but I did not know what to do with it. I couldn't wear it so I put it in a drawer. Then I ran crying to find my friend to tell them what happened.

After everyone had been informed about the days event Annabeth ran to the Poseidon cabin.

She was shocked to see a letter on his bed but he hadn't even go to his cabin before he left annabeth thought.

She walked in and read the not on his bed

Annabeth I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you but I am glad I never got the chance to propose because I guess that would have been one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I am obviously not needed by you anymore and so I will move on with my life. I will shed no tears over the words you said even if they did sting my heart. I Have don't nothing less than everything for you and I have gotten nothing in return. But don't worry you will see me again soon but let me tell you right now it will NOT be a happy reunion.

I was shocked . And terrified and sad. Most people would not have understood the letter. But Annabeth did and she was not sure if that was a good thing or not.

Annabeth knew for a fact that they where no longer on the same side. She ran to Nico because she had a feeling that he would know if it was to late yet or not.

As Annabeth ran tords the Hades cabin she bumped into Nico running tords her.

"Annabeth" he screamed " A terrible deal has just been made I can feel it " He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here you go the next chapter in my story I have no idea how long I am going to make the story but whatever I will just write until I have no more ideas left J

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_PERCYS POV_

When Annabeth said those things to me I decided that I couldn't take it any longer. Annabeth had been all I had left Sally and Paul had left me for their new little baby girl. My father Has a new son that he thinks will do more for him than I ever did.

Graver does not even talk to me anymore now that he has a girlfriend. And Nico and thalia ar5e to wrapped up in each other to even realise I am alive anymore.

As I walked into the water I used a new trick I learned to leave a note on my bed for annabeth. And then I was gone I was never going to look back at camp half blood with regret I would look at it with hatred.

I didn't even realise where I was going until I found myself at the entrance to an underwater cave. Without hesitating I walked in.

Immediately a voice spoke to me inside of my head ( Red is kronos black is percy)

Well,well,well look who decided to come and visit me after he defeated me.

Kronos I need your help

Why did everyone turn their backs on you like I said they would?

Yes please I need to get revenge on them all of them gods included

Well revenge is one thing that I am good at getting are you here to give up your body?

No I will not give up my body to you I wish to fight along side you and I plan on taking down Olympus and all those gods as well!

Ok well you have a lot of training to do I need to find me a host a nice strong one to preferably go to this address 1336 deadhead road 98 kronos and I will have people there ready to train you.

And with that the voice in my head vanished and I found myself standing in front of a huge black palace. I opened the large gates in front and walked up to the door. I did not bother to knock I just walked in.

A group of dead people walked me into an arena where I began to practice. After hours of training I had discovered all sorts of new powers and I had probably los quite a few pounds as well.

I walked into the dinning room and took a seat at the empty table where a bunch of dead waiters served me probably the best meal of my life.

That night I sat up thinking I was not even upset about breaking up with annabeth I was more mad than anything.

She knew what I had gone through and yet she turned her back on me just like everyone else. She was nothing more than another monster in my eyes.

I fell asleep to the loud moans of pain coming from all of the rooms in the spooky mansion but for some reason the sound comforted me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here you go chapter three I have a feeling that this story may be kind of long but who knows review and tell me how many chapters you think it should be J

***************************!**********************************

ANNABETHS POV

I told everyone about the letter well not all of the letter just the part about him changing sides. Nico was deathly white " Its over he made a deal with kronos I can feel kronos rising we don't have time" he shouted and he looked like he was going possessed .

The only thing I was able to do was cry Percy was going to give himself over to Kronos just like Luke had. What is wrong with me Annnabeth thought the second I fall in love I do something wrong and ruin it.

The men I love all ways want revenge and they all ways die getting it. And the worst part is they allways get it. Even if they do not win what they are fighting for I all ways have to watch them fight against me and my friends.

When they try and kill me that is the worst part sometimes I wish one of them would just get it over with it would be better than the pain that they all put me through instead.

Chiron looked like he to was about to cry. Chiron and Percy where like father and son. Ever sence percy came to camp at the young age of six Chiron had been like his father. And now Percy was going to try and kill us.

" he cant do it" Chiron said as if he was trying to convince himself that this was all just a bad dream. Than he did the one thing no one had ever seen him do the one thing no one ever wished they ever had to see him do.

" ANNABETH HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID HE LOVED YOU AND WHAT DO YOU DO ? YOU ABUSE HIS LOVE YOU RUIN HIS HEART YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON HIM LIKE ALL OF THE OTHER PEOPLE IN HIS LIFE HAVE DONE! AND NOW WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE. PERCY WILL NOW GIVE HIMSELF UP FOR YOU!"

No one ever thought they would see Chiron yell. Especially at Annabeth. I began to cry even more. Look what I did I thought to myself.

I broke Chiron's heart I broke my own heart and now I am going to get everyone killed and I will be the reason Olympus will go down.

I cant do it I can't I thought as I ran out running as fast as I could to my room. I looked behind me once to see about a hundred tear stained cheeks with puffy eyes trying to hold back there own tears.

Percy had been every ones hero he was the one camper you could ask about anything and he would make sure that you understood what you wanted to know. Or he would tell you if he thought that so and so liked you.

You could go up to Percy for anything and he had the answer. Percy was the hero of Olympus the one who saved us all. He was the twenty first century Hercules.

Everyone was grieving for the loss of percy on our side. But the one thing that made my heart ache even more than it already was,was the sight of Chiron. He was sitting in his wheelchair his head in his hands sobbing. But this wasn't the usual sob it was the heartbroken sob that made everyone else want to cry with you.

His face was as pale as a ghost he hands shook and he looked like he was about to die right then and there. No one had ever seen Chiron cry and hearing his moans of sadness everyone began to cry.

Our hero was gone and he was not coming back. Percy was on the other team and there was no stopping it now.

Or was there….

*********************************************!********************

Ok sorry if this is to sad for you I like story's about percy switching sides though just tell me if you don't like it and I will see what I can do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this is probably going to be the last chapter that I am going to write today but who knows ok I really like this story so I am definitely going to continue it and not abandon it.

╨╨╨…...╨╨╨╨

See the stone set in your eyes

See the thorn twist in your side

And I wait for you

Sleight of hand and twist of fate

On a bed of nails she makes me wait

And I wait without you

With or with out you

With or with out you

Through the storm we reach the shore

You give it all but I want more

And I'm waiting for you

With or without you

With or without you

I can't live with or without you

And you give yourself away

And you give yourself away

And you give

And you give

And you give yourself away

My hands are tied

My body, bruised she's got me

With nothing to win

And nothing left to loose

And you give yourself away

And you give yourself away

And you give

And you give

And you give yourself away

With or without you

With or without you

I can't live

With or without you

With or without you

With or without you

I can't live

With or without you

And that was just how Annabeth felt. He had given her all he had and she only wanted more.

Now he had given himself away. And she wouldn't be able to live without him. The way those little worlds hade totally changed fate. The way his eyes looked like stone when he said goodbye to her for the last time.

This song was so much like her life. She wished she had never turned the radio on it had only caused her even more pain.

I do not know how I am going to live without him without all of his lame jokes. Without those sea green eyes that where probably gold now.

I am not going to be able to do it. I thought. I cant look at his body and see golden eyes in place of where his beautiful green eyes used to be.

I cant see him and not be able to run up and hug him. But the only way I could get out of seeing him would be to run away or kill myself.

NO I will not be weak I told myself. You will change his mind without having him kill himself like Luke had. This time it would be different. I am done making mistakes I told myself. It is time I do something good for a change.

And withy that I ran off to the pavilion to tell Chiron my plan.

╨l╨╨╨╨╨╨…...╨╨╨╨╨╨╨Σ

Ok so the song is with or without you by U2. It is a great song and I thought it would kind of go along with what was going on in the story plz review and I will update ASAP J


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok well I have not gotten any reviews on this at all and I have had it posted for a long time. So that makes me really sad.**

**I am starting to think it is just because no one read it. Well at least I hope that's why no one had reviewed. I really like this story and I want to continue it.**

**But there is no point in continuing it if no one is reading it. So if you could plz read and review that would be great.**

**As soon as I have ten reviews then I will be happy and I will update . But until then I will just work on my other stories.**


End file.
